


裙下之臣

by boli_hh



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *AU架空，ooc有，C.A.R*大学校园祭，学生设定*街舞社社长赫X动漫社社员海
Kudos: 58





	裙下之臣

今天是A大一年一度的校园祭，操场上一早就布置好各个社团的各类主题活动，最引人注目当属动漫社。他们这次的主题是反串变装，社长嫌这样还不够，又争取来旁边的空地搞了个半露天的咖啡店。整个操场就他们最抢眼，一群大小伙子化了妆戴着假发，又是lo裙又是制服，还有几个穿女仆装的在小柜台后面做咖啡。  
李东海穿着女高中生校服，黑色假发在脑后两边扎两个小辫子，头上还被恶趣味的别上一个卡通发夹，及膝的白袜配黑色小皮鞋。他躲在帘子后边扭捏半天不肯出来，金希澈在他旁边扯着胳膊往外拽。

“快点出来，你再跟我拖时间就去穿那个。”  
金希澈指了指被迫穿上女仆装，头上还戴了大蝴蝶结的厉旭。李东海受惊地缩了缩脖子，比起那一身似乎还是自己身上的JK制服没那么刺激。  
金希澈看他不动，作势要去拿多余的女仆裙，吓得李东海赶紧走出来，乖乖站在动漫社前做招牌。  
要说金希澈这人眼光不赖，把李东海往前面一放，立刻收获一群女生的小声尖叫。现在的女孩大多比男孩还放得开，对着李东海好一顿拍然后凑近了去逗他玩。  
几句话就把李东海逗的满脸通红，捂着脸钻进柜台里不敢出来，又被金希澈无情地拖出去，拍着肩膀告诉他再钻进来就把他扔到街舞社去。  
李东海一抖，学校里还有谁不知道他男朋友在街舞社。

李赫宰刚在街舞社前边的空地一舞终了，一脑门儿的汗还没来得及擦，刚刚出去看新鲜的社团成员回来了，献宝似的把手机递给他。  
“快看你男朋友！！”

照片连滤镜都没加，还有点拍虚了，一看就是人挤人的时候拍下来的。李东海穿着一身JK制服，还扎着两个低马尾，害羞得耳朵红红的。旁边有一只不知道是谁的手作势要去掀裙子，李东海一边不好意思的笑一边双手压住裙面，双腿内扣着夹紧。  
李赫宰眼睛都直了，李东海长的好看，又被金希澈好好收拾一番，乍一看上去还真的有点像个小姑娘，又乖又可爱。  
他把手机还回去，明显心情很好“照片发给我，你们看着点活动我先走了。”

社员望着他走远的背影叹气，看来今天是不会回来了。

李赫宰快到动漫社时，隔着老远就看到自己男朋友捏着手指站在人群中。总有人过来逗他，他也不知道反抗，就一味红着脸左右躲开，脑后的双马尾跟着他的动作一颤一颤的。  
那小辫子颤得他心都跟着痒，怪不得李东海死活不肯告诉他动漫社这次校园祭要弄什么，原来是女装。

学校里的人大部分都知道他俩在谈恋爱，一看李赫宰从不远处抄着兜走过来，全部都一脸我懂得的表情给让出条路。  
李东海低着头躲了几下旁边人开玩笑要掀裙子的手，听见有人起哄还觉得奇怪，一抬头李赫宰已经站到他面前。李东海直直盯着人看，眨巴眨巴眼睛愣住，天，李赫宰怎么来了。  
大概是刚表演结束，李赫宰一身铆钉皮衣，紧身的黑裤子勾勒出笔直修长的腿，收进锃亮的马丁靴里。见他看自己轻挑起一侧的眉，带着意味不明地笑，满眼都是惊喜，来回扫视他这身衣服。  
李赫宰靠近他，望进那双水润润的眸子。

“让哥哥看看，这是谁家的漂亮妹妹？”

…………  
李东海被李赫宰搂着腰拖走，他冲金希澈呼救，没成想人冲他俩招招手“哟赫宰来了啊，那快跟你的好哥哥走吧～”

他也不知道李赫宰要带他去哪，一路上碰到不少熟人，关系亲近点的路过时冲他吹口哨，羞的李东海头都不敢抬。  
李赫宰一身酷盖装扮紧紧抓着他的手腕，大步流星地往教学楼的方向去。  
李东海穿着裙子不方便，只能一路迈着细碎步子，窘迫地跟在李赫宰身后，委委屈屈扯了扯人的衣角。  
“赫宰…你慢点走我跟不上…”

李赫宰回过头，李东海鼻尖挂上些细密的汗珠，怯生生抬眼看了一眼他，又不好意思地垂下眼睛。一阵风吹过来，那只扯着自己衣角的手慌忙松开去压被吹得掀起来的裙子。  
还真的挺像那么回事，李赫宰心跳的更快了，他自己都搞不清楚这阵悸动是怎么回事，兴奋的恨不得即刻把人扑倒。还真是得好好感谢一下金希澈，不然他都看不到这样的李东海。  
李赫宰拉着人走进空无一人的教学楼，今天是校园祭，几乎没人在教学楼里坐得住。两个人刚一走上二楼拐弯，李赫宰直接把人压在墙上，一条腿插进李东海腿间向上顶了顶。

“别别别！赫宰…赫宰这是走廊！”

“我知道。”李赫宰抵着他的额头痴痴地笑，亲昵地蹭蹭他的鼻尖又吻了吻“你真应该看看自己有多好看。”  
他说着把李东海的手摁到自己胯前，贴身的裤子已经快包不住鼓起的下身，性器鼓鼓囊囊的硬挺着。李东海接触到那里异常的凸起，条件反射地缩了下手却被人抓住按在上面，说话时缓慢地带着他的手滑动。  
“你大概能了解了吧？”

李东海抬眼看他，李赫宰眼里好像快要烧出火苗，呼吸得十分粗重，似是极力忍耐着什么。对视半晌咬上他的下唇，吸吮唇瓣含糊不清地说道“漂亮学妹不要一个人跟别人走呢…”

“那学长...带我来这里要做什么？”李东海含着笑环住他脖颈主动回吻，轻而易举摆脱他的束缚。  
都是男人做这档子事实在没什么好扭捏的，李东海主动贴上李赫宰的身体，贴上他胯前左右磨蹭。李赫宰顺着他的腰抚摸到股间，隔着裙摆捏了捏圆润的臀瓣，轻轻拍了拍。  
“宝贝儿，上来。”

李东海分开双腿夹住他的腰，被人稳稳托住。李赫宰抱着他随便撞开一间教室，教室门大力开合后从屋内反锁，急匆匆地压着人到第一排的课桌上。  
“别急..别急....”下身的裙子被人急匆匆地掀起来，李东海下意识地去挡，被李赫宰捉住握在手中摩挲。  
李赫宰向下移动，隔着内裤亲亲他撑起布料的柱身，突然抬起脸暧昧的笑笑。  
“哦我忘了，我们乖乖女孩子不可以随便掀裙子，学妹是乖孩子吧，对吧？”  
他说着把人拉起来站到地上，故作严肃地蹲在李东海面前隔着裙子戳戳下身把裙子支起来的地方。  
“可这是什么呀？”

“赫……”  
李东海羞得脸颊粉红，李赫宰直接钻进裙子里，校服裙子把头盖住。从他的角度看过去裙子被撑的在身前鼓起一块，裙摆的边缘垂在人衣领。他看不到李赫宰的动作，只感觉那温热的鼻息铺洒在敏感部位，隔着内裤轻轻亲了亲他，顺着柱身上下抚摸，用指甲搔了搔。  
他被迫分开双腿站立，李赫宰的手穿过两腿中间勒紧内裤，故意让为了裙子特意穿的三角内裤陷进臀缝之中。李东海不适地动了动，被人不轻不重地咬了下性器。  
“不许乱动。”  
李赫宰钻出来仰视面前的人，故意说些流氓话来逗李东海，他恶趣味的喜欢李东海害羞又大胆的样子。  
“你往裙子里藏什么了，不然怎么这里这么鼓？”  
他说着，抓了一下裙面上那处凸起，激得李东海猛地向后缩了缩身子。  
“啊！——”

“学长给你检查一下身体，乖乖不要动哦..”

内裤被一把扯到膝弯处，失去桎梏的性器垂在腿间，随即被一片温热包裹。李东海还来不及叹息身前快意，臀缝被人心急的扒开，柔软的指腹在隐秘部位打转。李赫宰吐出嘴里的性器，吮湿手指沿着穴口的褶皱一圈圈抚摸，小心地插进指节。  
情欲来的突然手边没有可以充当润滑的东西，怕李东海觉得不适，李赫宰只能小心缓慢地摸索扩张。把身前硬挺含入口中有技巧地吞吐，另一只手托着沉甸甸的囊袋揉搓，口手并用同时律动，两腮用力吸吮柱身，被他撑起的裙面不断地泛着暧昧的褶皱。  
前后同时的快感袭来，李东海差点腿软的跪下，撑住身后的桌子才稳住身体。他呜咽着去抚李赫宰的后脑，触到自己的短裙时发出一声哭腔。

外边校园祭不时传出些动漫音乐或者劲舞的音乐，穿透教学楼紧闭的窗户阻挡，闷闷的传进教室。  
李东海捂着自己的嘴一丝声音都不敢泄出来，他被李赫宰摁着伏趴在桌面，不算长的裙子掀在腰间堆的皱皱巴巴。  
腿已经分到最大的极限，内裤勒的大腿都出了两道红痕。李赫宰的手指在他身后肆意进出，抽插间带起一阵令人脸红的水声，原本紧涩的洞口也逐渐变的湿软起来，在手指退出时收缩着夹紧。  
他突然感觉到身后被什么柔软灵活的东西轻轻舔弄。李东海支起身子费力地扭过头，一身铆钉皮衣的人外套都来不及脱，蹲下身埋在他股沟之间，见他转过头笑着咬一口臀肉。

“别……”

李赫宰抬头望他，一手放在臀瓣上暧昧又缓慢地揉捏“我有锁门…”

………  
李东海不好意思地抿嘴，把人从地上拉起来靠近。为了方便接下来的动作主动将裙子掀起，撑着课桌塌下腰，扭过头挑着眼角看人“我这样是不是很好看？像漂亮的学妹吗哥哥？”

代替回答的是落下来的热烈的吻。

短裙十分方便接下来的性事，李赫宰一手捏着李东海的臀瓣向旁边拉扯，另一手扶着自己挤进臀缝之中戳了戳。温热的龟头浅浅撑开紧致后穴便立刻退出，马眼中溢出的液体粘在附近的皮肤上，李赫宰朝手心吐了口唾液充当润滑。  
李东海扭过身子，扯过李赫宰外套边缘拉向自己“前辈，你还没回答我呢。”  
“我这样好看吗？”

“好看的…”李赫宰一边吻住人喋喋不休的唇，一边将自己深埋进那软热的甬道内，刚刚还挑着眼角看自己的人一下子软下身子，从他们接吻的间隙吐出几声呢喃。  
李赫宰将他衬衫从裙子里掀出来，大手钻进衬衫揉捏胸前的茱萸，洁白整齐的衬衫鼓鼓囊囊在身前，恋恋不舍地李东海身上肆意游走，似乎贪心地想要将每一寸肌肤都抚摸过才好。

“宝贝儿今天是妹妹吗？”

“是姐姐也可以呢。”  
李东海主动侧过身体，笑着扯住李赫宰的衣领拉近，两人嘴唇又贴在一起。唇瓣碰上便不想再分开，李东海整个人以扭曲的姿势缠在李赫宰身上，好像两根缠绕在一起的藤。校服裙子皱皱巴巴的凌乱地堆在腰上，原本整洁的衬衫多出许多褶皱，看起来和那些电影中的片段无疑。  
李赫宰双手掐着人的腰缓慢进出，整根抽出抵在穴口磨蹭，不急不慢地浅浅插进又抽出，再缓慢坚定地整个顶进，性器和甬道每一处都好好亲昵过。

“嗯………啊…舒服…”李东海发出一声绵长的叹息，他简直要爱死这种被李赫宰一点点填满的感觉了，他喜欢李赫宰埋在自己身体里的感觉，好像长久以来的空虚都被人填满。  
无论精神还是肉体。

李赫宰忍不住去吻人的脖子，胡乱咬人身上的衣服，在脖颈吸吮出一片细密的吻痕。不怪他过于兴奋，胡乱堆在他胯前的裙子连续刺激他的神经。很难说男朋友有一天一身乖巧的女高中生制服趴在自己身前，有几个人能忍得住。  
他这么想着，下身也加重力道，重重地顶进深处。李东海向后扬起头，嘴唇微张，粉嫩的小舌从嘴边划过，漂亮的眼睛失神望向房顶，不断发出抽气声。  
李赫宰干脆环住李东海的腰，来回抽插间裤子上挂着的装饰品发出清脆的响声。李东海这才想起来什么，红着眼睛侧过脸。  
“你脱一下…呃、轻点……”

“不脱，宝贝儿不喜欢吗？”李赫宰用力顶进，李东海被撞的趴在课桌上，呜咽着落下眼泪。可怜兮兮的模样反而激起人的劣根性，李赫宰跟着弯下腰亲了亲耳朵，凑在耳边哑着声音问道。  
“我们海海不喜欢学长这样吗？你好像很开心，是不是也在期待我撕开你的校服？”  
“是不是？嗯？”

“我没有……”李东海委屈巴巴地撑起上身，双手支着桌子，腰间下压塌出一道弧形，下身和人胯前连在一起。他已经出了一层薄汗，薄薄的衬衫布料渗着点点水渍，贴在身体上显出肩胛骨的变化。  
李赫宰不断在他颈侧和脸颊落下缠绵的吻，双手摩挲着来到身前，抓住衬衫的边缘用力扯开。扣子嘣落在周围，李东海呜咽一声，握住李赫宰的手。  
“不要……”

“嗯…小学妹怎么不好好穿衣服呢…”  
李赫宰抽出自己，把软着身子下滑的人抱在怀里，皮衣的铆钉抵在温热的胸膛。李东海嘤咛几声，遂被吻的喘不过气，无措地抓紧李赫宰的外套。  
怀里的人情乱意迷地望着他，身上的校服皱皱巴巴的，脑后两个小辫子不安地颤了颤。李赫宰觉得自己快要烧起来。

大手从自己头上轻轻抚过，李东海眨着眼睛，生出一种自己真的是女孩子的错觉。他被人拉着坐到腿上，裙子勉强遮盖住交合处，却被翘起的性器撑起来。  
李赫宰埋在他胸前啃咬，双手在臀瓣上揉捏，手指微微用力在皮肤上留下指痕。李东海的屁股长的十分有肉感，他忍不住拍了又拍，不愿意放手。

“好孩子，动一动。”  
他抱着人的腰正式宣布“今天的上课内容是…”李赫宰说着向上顶了顶胯“来，让学长看看你学的怎么样。”

李东海害羞地瞪他一眼，扶着李赫宰的肩膀前后摆动腰胯，腹部清晰的肌肉线条没进短裙，又因为前端将裙面撑出一个凸起。被扯开的衬衫勉强包裹的身体微微泛着粉色，再加上人那副泫然欲泣的表情，李赫宰紧紧地盯着他的表情，用力掐住李东海的腰，提起来大力按下去。  
“啊！——轻一点…”  
“嗯轻一点、轻一点…”

偌大的阶梯教室里回响着他们的声音，校园祭的余音透过窗户的缝隙传进来，不断提醒他们所处环境。李东海在起伏的间隙仰起头，扭着腰肢缠在李赫宰身上，努力低头去吻他，手指无意识的绞紧人的外套。  
“舒服吗？”  
“赫……太深了、啊！…”

“要叫学长啊honey。”  
李赫宰含住人胸前那一点，舌尖拨弄乳尖用力吸吮，绕乳晕恶趣味地打转，在人胸前肆意亲吻，胡乱地啃咬人紧实的胸肌。李东海被他弄的向前挺起胸膛，呜咽着加重起伏的力道，放松身体重重坐下，让体内的性器进到最深处。  
李赫宰忍不住闷哼，兴奋地环住李东海的腰，另一手隔着裙子握住他的性器快速套弄。他真的要对金希澈道声谢，让他见到这样的李东海。身上的人面色潮红，衣服半敞着跪坐在他身上，裙子已经被前端溢出的液体打深一块，整个人凌乱又色情。李赫宰扣住他后脑压向自己，唇瓣贴在一起，鼻尖亲昵地互相蹭蹭。  
“膝盖疼不疼？”  
李赫宰揉揉人的腿，抱着他站在地上，双手拖着李东海的大腿向上颠了颠。

“…还好……”  
半晌，眼睛红红的“小学妹”抵着他的肩膀回答，耳朵都跟着烧起来，不好意思地扯着皮衣外套。  
李赫宰闷闷的笑，大手掐着他的腰大力抽插起来。性器将后穴褶皱撑平，深深埋进甬道深处，抽插间的每一次带来无上快意。李东海拖长了尾音承受过多的快感，眼泪扑簌簌地落下来，挂着泪的样子却引得李赫宰更加重动作。  
空旷的教室里回荡着这场激情开始的性爱暧昧声响，李东海双手紧紧抓住李赫宰的肩膀，他已经分不出过多的精力去顾及别的，腾空被人抱起来后每一次的操弄都让他觉得自己马上要飞出去。  
那些带着回音的呻吟在他耳边盘旋，李东海哭着松开一只手捂住自己的嘴，然而李赫宰却恶意的加重力道。交合处啪啪的声响将股骨撞的绯红一片，穴口一片泥泞。

“啊！！赫…不………轻点…呜太深了”

“怎么能叫前辈的名字呢…？”李赫宰掐着他的腰用力，每一次都顶进最深处，恨不能将囊袋也一同撞进去。  
李东海只觉那根要顶进自己胃里，被肏得酸软，大腿几乎快要夹不住李赫宰的腰，呜咽着哭泣求饶。  
“不要了…呜……哥哥、我不要了…”

“要叫学长呀海海。”李赫宰用力埋进深处，人被顶的一哆嗦，前端溅出两滴液体，柱身通红，看起来很可爱。  
李赫宰有些惊喜，带着笑音哄道“啊我们学妹是小喷泉啊…？再给我表演一下嘛…”

他抱着李东海向上掂了掂，在小学妹懵懂的注视中哄骗“宝贝把裙子掀起来。”

李东海懵懵懂懂的照做，看着自己在又深又重的顶弄中从头部的马眼喷射出几滴尿液，努力夹紧想要制止却无济于事。他被顶的说不出话，倒吸口气发出尖叫，快感从脊柱蔓延至头顶，头皮都有些发麻。  
李赫宰低头紧紧盯着人的反应，他一顶到那一点，李东海就向外喷射出几滴液体，看起来可爱又无措。

“我不要！！啊我要死了……你放开我……”

李东海已经开始夹不住腰，呜咽着哭的厉害，忍不住哆嗦几下。他浑身都泛红起来，汗湿的抓不住李赫宰的肩膀。  
李赫宰这才肯放过他，刚把人放到地上李东海就腿软的向前倒，撑在桌上腿忍不住发抖。求饶的声音李赫宰充耳不闻，捞起一条腿重新埋进去，已经足够润滑的后穴轻松地把他吞下。  
李东海猛地抬起头，拖长了的尾音婉转悦耳，十分好听。  
“赫我不行…我真的不行…”

“乖…”李赫宰掀起人的衬衫，从塌出弧度的腰间摸到肩胛骨，他太喜欢李东海的背了，尤其这样后入的时候，肌肉紧实又漂亮。  
他顺着身体摸到胸前，食指沿乳晕画圈，另一手牢牢抓住大腿抬在半空。感觉到夹着自己的甬道开始不规则收缩，李赫宰故意食指和拇指捏住硬挺的乳头揉搓，在人难耐的喘息挺起胸时下身用力撞去。  
李东海被折腾的快要疯了，上下同时传来快感，推着一再升起的欲望溢过临界点。他猛地拔高了音调，泛红的身体像熟透的蜜桃，眼泪扑簌簌地落下来。  
“呃……要射了…嗯………啊！！”

伴随那拖长的呻吟，李赫宰卖力大开大合的肏弄，随着他的动作李东海双手扣紧桌面，垂在半空的性器在来回撞击的摇摆中射出一股股精液，从裙子的遮挡中射到地上。

“呃嗯……啊！好舒服…嗯！”

“我们海海一定是好好学习的乖孩子，真棒…”李赫宰吻他的耳朵，在人高潮时疯狂收缩的甬道内狠狠地抽插几下，然后摁着李东海的肩膀跪到地上。  
李东海腿软的厉害，顺势膝盖内扣着跪坐在地上，他向上抬起潮红的小脸，无辜地看着李赫宰。

“乖，亲亲他，哥哥给你好吃的。”  
李赫宰扶着自己送进人口腔，他紧盯着李东海，不想错过一丝一毫。  
他整根埋进去的时候李东海会发出呜呜的声音，大眼睛迅速蒙上一层水雾，向上抬着眼睛去看他的反应。  
李赫宰摸摸他脑后的小辫子“做得很好，再含得深一点。”

李东海依言长大嘴巴，鼻尖撞到李赫宰小腹，没进茂密的体毛。那有点淡淡的腥膻味反而加重刺激，李东海收紧喉咙去吸吮柱身，嘴唇嗦着性器吞吐。他简直像是在吃棒棒糖，李赫宰摁在他后脑，逐渐加大顶胯的力道，快速在他嘴里进出。李东海的口腔温热极了，包裹住他十分舒适。  
李赫宰进了有几十下，抽出性器快速套弄，另一手捏着李东海脸颊两侧的软肉让他抬起头。人下巴沾满了口交时无法吞咽的口水，身上的衣服乱七八糟，还有各种液体沾在上面。他逐渐加快手上的动作，从鼻腔里发出几声闷哼。  
李东海知道他快要射了，瞄着面前的性器，小心翼翼伸出舌头舔了舔，一副乖顺又色情的样子。他缓慢的眨了眨眼，眼泪掉下来后睫毛上还挂着泪珠。  
他望着李赫宰道  
“学长，都射给我吧…”

李赫宰皱起眉，低声喘息着快速套弄几下。精液射到李东海脸上，挂在睫毛和假发上。李东海望着他，毫不介意自己眼睛上都有那些液体，张大嘴巴接住精液，粉嫩舌尖探出来舔掉唇边的液体，眯着眼满足的笑了。  
李赫宰将最后那一点撸尽，重新把性器埋进人嘴里进出几下才不舍离开。他俯下身去吻李东海，咬着唇瓣懊恼自己只是被人那么看一眼就会忍不住。

“你从哪学的那些，嗯？”

“是学长教我的呀。”李东海乖乖眨眼，闭着眼睛亲了亲李赫宰的脸。  
他被人从地上抱起来，柔软的纸巾轻轻擦干脸上的东西，睁开眼便能看见李赫宰温柔又专注的表情。  
李东海调皮地抱住李赫宰的腰，身上的衣服早就被脱的干净扔到一边，乖乖披着李赫宰的外套，消退些颜色的胸膛还有些粉红。  
“谢谢学长。”

“你再说一句我今天就在这把你操晕。”李赫宰咬了下他的鼻尖，抱起来放在课桌上，转而去清理地上的精液。  
李东海用脚掌点了点他的肩膀“我一会怎么出去？”

“我抱你。”  
地上的人抬头捉住他的脚腕开玩笑“漂亮妹妹应该抱着走。”

“滚开！我自己能走！”

FIN.  
by：玻璃


End file.
